Schwarzes Kreuz
by Panic'Time
Summary: Siete Semanas malditas. Heridas amorosas, en un peligroso triángulo. Daños horribles y una muerte sorpresiva. El tiempo lo cura todo... Y él lo sabe. Por eso ha vuelto por su doncella.


**Notas de la Autora:** Para Hoshi. Costó… Pero al fin salió. Espero que sea como te gustaría que te regalasen un PrussiaxHungary

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mío blablabla.

**XxX**

Estúpido Roderich. ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué me ganaría a mí? Mándenlo lejos. Dónde no pueda ver su cara de derrota… Ni su amor por un territorio que es mío. Sólo mío. Y que ese falso señorito aristócrata se pudra.

Siete Semanas horribles cargué con la espada a mi espalda. Entre ríos de sangre y campos sembrados de cadáveres luché. Caí y me levanté. Blandí el metal forjado como nunca creí que podría. Juraba que había perdido aquella habilidad hace un buen tiempo ya.

Y la avaricia de mis jefes me empujó a la guerra. No me apetecía crecer. Bueno… La verdad es que sí. Pero no quería golpear a nadie. No tenía la energía suficiente para alzar mi puño con el poderoso impulso de mi cuerpo atrapado bajo el peso muerto de la cota de malla.

Desde que vi sus finas curvas apareciendo entre los abismos de su armadura me enamoré. Y no conseguiría nada con ella si no tenía tiempo para conquistarla. Romperle los lentes a ese músico debilucho no traía ventajas. Porque ella lo quería. Porque ella era su esposa. Era suya…

- ¡Te pateé el culo! Ja. Soy demasiado genial para ti. Aprenderás del mejor, Austriaco bueno para nada. – Mi sonrisa se mantuvo unos minutos. Pero se evaporó al tiempo que fijé sus ojos perdidos en los míos.

_*Flashback*_

_- Tú… - _

_- ¿Qué quieres, Elizabetha? ¿Unirte al bando ganador? No acepto perdedores normalmente. Pero por ti haré una excepción. – Autosuficiencia._

_- Tú… -_

_- ¿No hablas ya? Has cambiado mucho desde que te juntaste con los plebeyos. Toma mi mano y cambiemos eso… Podemos ser uno. Ser invencibles. ¿Aceptas? – _

_Silencio._

_- No quiero nada contigo. Nada. – Susurros - ¡Casi lo matas, maldita sea! – Gritos horrorosos. Rabia, tristeza. Enojo._

_- ¿Eeh? El comenzó. El mandó el telegrama declarando fin a la paz. Deseaba tomar las armas. No le obligué… - Patética excusa._

_- Perdió… Lo dañaste. Para siempre… - Lágrimas –_

_Sus ojos brillantes partieron mi alma. ¿Cómo alguien como ella podía debilitarme tanto?_

_- Me echó. No me quiere. Ya no me quiere más… - Se quebró. El sonido escupido por sus labios comenzó a descender alarmantemente._

_Me acerqué a su carita de ángel. Mi pulgar se dirigió a su húmeda mejilla para eliminar los rastros de ardor que dejaban a su paso. Pero me corrió._

_- Vete al demonio Gilbert. Muere pronto. No quiero ver tus ojos sangre nunca más. ¡Nunca! –_

_Tropezando con las faldas corrió cegada. Se perdió en el bosque. Y lo único que dejó, fue el líquido traslúcido que cayó en mi mano. Como una sentencia a la horca._

_*Fin Flashback*_

Y ahora volvía. Después de siglos de remordimiento. Pero ya no había nada que nos separara. Éramos fuertes. Uno. Como aquella vez que extendí mis manos manchadas por los asesinatos de aquella guerra santa, que no quizo jalar.

Mas ya nada poseía su sentido inicial. La deseaba entre mis brazos, pronunciando mi nombre con cariño infinito. Era posible dentro de mis mejores sueños. Porque yo, su grandeza, Gilbert Weillschmidt, el Gran Imperio Prusiano, no existía en la realidad que el común de los mortales conocemos.

Estoy muerto. Desaparecido. Embalado en un cajón lleno de pocilga para cerdos que debe ser enviado al olvido. Traté de mantenerme allí. De ser fuerte. De salvar a mi gente, a mis sentimientos. Pero _algo _me lo impidió. Tomó de mi brazo y jaló al infinito. De donde no puedo volver. No como país…

Y aquí estoy. Sentado en una verde banca del parque. Jugando con mis dedos y sonriendo al aire. La felicidad había venido en forma de reencarnación. Mi cuerpo, fuerte y bello, copia misma del antaño. Pero soy un ser humano. Uno que vino a Budapest, escribió una nota y la dejó veloz en el escritorio, para huir al hotel. Y el día acordado en la carta, que estaba perfumado con el olor de los narcisos al abrirse por la mañana, recostado en el parque. Claro que ella no sabía que se trataba de mí.

- ¿Qué haría yo si fuese aquella sexy mujer? Un desconocido dejó una nota con un ramo de flores en su escritorio. Le encantan las flores. Así que vendría para que me diese más. Soy brillante. – Sonrisa estúpida en cara. – P-Pero no compré más para hoy… Al diablo. Más tarde iremos a pasear. Y de seguro encontraré la rosa roja más reluciente para ella. Verá mis ojos reflejados en ella y caerá a mis pies, no resistirá mi súper encan… - Un silencio repentino. Una boca abierta de admiración y unos ojos pervertidos perdidos en los pliegues del sutil vestido que se mecía al viento. Era amarillo. Bajaba de luminosidad según se acercaba a la piernas. Un corte imperio casi indetectable. Ceñido a su cintura y abierto a medio muslo. Su flor en el pelo había cambiado. Ahora era una peinetilla que alejaba de su cara aquel mechón que pasaba insultando. Miraba hacia todos lados, en busca del príncipe que le había citado a escondidas del rey y la reina. Me levanté, aún loco ante la belleza que se extendía frente a mí. Y desgraciadamente, frente al resto. Caminé lento hacia la chica. Me detuve a dos metros de distancia. Y giró su cabeza. Me miró. Llevó una mano en un mudo gesto de sorpresa a la boca. Los ojos se abrillantaron y llenaron de pequeñas lagrimillas que luchaban por escapar.

- Tú… - Igual que _aquel _día. Sólo que ahora no era con odio. Llegaba casi al ¿Cariño?

Abrí mis brazos para recibirla, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se hundió, sollozando, en mi pecho.

Mis manos se juntaron tras su espalda, momentáneamente. Una acariciaba su cabello, largo y ondulado. En nada había cambiado. La otra, palmaditas en su espalda. Y en una idea brillante, obviamente mía, la última mano se adelantó y levantó su cabeza desde el mentón. Y la besé.

Mis labios se juntaron ávidos de contacto con los de ella. En un beso húmedo y cariñoso, nos volvimos a encontrar. Como hace mucho tiempo nuestras almas anhelaban hacerlo, entre sueños y despertares incómodos. Sintiendo un vacío en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Que se acababa de llenar con el dulzor de sus besos.

La falta de aire se interpuso entre nosotros. Y nos separamos, para nunca más hacerlo.

Radiante ella se encontraba. Con mis dedos, limpié las lágrimas que aún rodaban en sus mejillas. Devolvió el gesto en una caricia.

- Gilbert… ¿Has vuelto? ¿Realmente has vuelto? – Miedosa de que desapareciera y que fuese sólo una ilusión. Sin despegarme de sus ojos chocolate, murmuré.

- Si, mi dulce niña. Nunca más te dejaré sola… Lo juro. – Recordando su posición, tras unos segundos de silencio. – Mas ahora no soy nadie. No puedo protegerte, no pue… - Un dedo en mi boca bloqueó la salida de mis alegatos.

- Si puedes hacerlo. De la misma manera que lo haces ahora. – Una risilla traviesa. Y ante mi cara de incompresión, en un susurro avergonzado.- Mantenme siempre entre tus brazos. Enciérrame con fuerza, y no me dejes marchar… Si no es contigo. –

Mujer, nunca te había amado tanto. Y no te preocupes, prefiero morir, antes que ver tus pies alejándose poco a poco, hacia un mundo sin mí. Tocando mi universo limítrofe con tu amor y tu odio. Que dentro de mi corazón, son lo mismo.

- Te amo – Inconscientemente, se escapó. Un sonrojo leve en mis mejillas. Y las suyas, aún más. Nuestras manos enlazadas. Y juntos, nos encaminamos a un lugar del que nadie nunca nos separaría: La eternidad.

**XxX**

Bueno, voy a resolver algunas dudillas que podrían aparecer:

a) La primera parte (Flashback) Hace alusión a la guerra de las Siete Semanas, en donde Prusia le ganó feo a Austria. Y ya que Viena quedó mal, Hungría se transformó en comuna autónoma del Imperio Austro.-Húngaro. Desde allí, comenzó la disolución de este.

b)Y la segunda, es cuando Prusia despareció durante la I Guerra Mundial (Si es que no me equivoco), anexado a Alemania *¬*

c)Por eso Elizabetha, en su encuentro con Gilbo, no hace alusión a Roderich. Porque todo lo suyo murió hace rato n_n

d) "Schwarzes Kreuz" Significa "Cruz negra", haciendo alusión a la bandera de Prusia.

Espero que les haya gustado. En especial a ti Hoshi.

P.D.: Me acabo de dar cuenta que Elizabetha va vestida color pollito de Gilbo e_e


End file.
